A Rat's Troubles
by thegirlofthoughts
Summary: Adam, Bree, and Chase are complete opposites. And yet, somehow, they're best friends. They all have nothing in common. Except for the most important thing in Haven. It isn't the school they all go to or even the things they've been through together. That may have brought them to each other in the first place. But they stay together for one thing. They are all Troubled.


**Ha! And they said I wasn't unique or original. So, this is probably the first and only crossover between Haven and Lab Rats. They're very different shows meant for very different audiences, but somehow, I love both of them. I just had to do this. I mean, come on. It's a crossover between my two favorite TV shows. And for anyone else who cares, who's super hyped up for the Haven premiere this Thursday? I know I am.**

 **For those of you who are super confused, Lab Rats is a show on Disney XD. It's a sci-fi show about three bionic superhuman teen siblings with incredible powers and their just-as-normal family. Adam (super strength), Bree (speed), and Chase (smarts) are the bionics, and Trent is the normal human bully from their school. Haven is a sci-fi show on Syfy about a town with many mysterious people, places, legends, and powers. Many people have Troubles, which are kind of like a mix between powers and curses. There are others who don't have Troubles, though, and many of them have a strong dislike of those who do.**

 **Notes: Adam, Bree, and Chase are not siblings in this story. Their Troubles and their bionics in the original show are very closely related, though not exact. No pairings between them. Haven and other Lab Rats characters will be featured, but this will mainly focus on these three. Haven AU and a bit of OOC of course. This was pre-written a while ago, and I haven't written much on it, so updates won't be as frequent and abundant. Unless you guys really like it, and I'm inspired to write more. Though I doubt that.**

 **I think that's about it. Feel free to PM me if you need anymore info, or for any other reason at all. Cya.**

"Adam!" Bree exclaimed.

"What?" Adam called.

"Get down from there!" Chase said. "You're going to fall and break something!"

"No, I'm not! And you guys are no fun!"

"Adam, seriously you need to come down here before you get hurt," Bree insisted.

Adam sighed. "Fine." He climbed down from where he had been perched on the windowsill of his house.

Chase released a short breath. "Thank you. Now, can we go somewhere that _doesn't_ involve falling and breaking our necks?"

"How about that new coffee shop on 44th St.?" Bree suggested.

Adam shrugged. "Sure. Let's go."

Adam, Bree, and Chase had been best friends since the day they met. Everyone wondered why though. They were nothing alike. Adam was a jock with low intelligence. Bree was a popular girl who used most of her brain storage on high school drama. Chase was a nerd who mainly kept to himself. People marveled at the fact that they could coexist peacefully for several hours straight without blowing up.

When the three arrived at the coffee shop, it was buzzing with the people just getting off of work. They picked an empty table by the window and ordered. They even ordered amazingly different things. Adam got a simple caramel espresso, Bree got a nonfat, organic mocha latte with no whipped cream or toppings, and Chase just got a cup of normal coffee with milk and sugar.

They started talking, just about random things. Just as they were starting to get comfortable though, Trent, the opposing school's football star and personal bully, walked in with his football buddies. "Well, well, if it isn't the Haven High's biggest losers. The nerd, the girl, and the bench-player." He glared extra angrily at Adam, who wasn't the best on the team and often didn't play. "Our team is going to sweep the floor with you Troublemakers."

They all grew angry at this insult. "Troublemakers" was the word the kids at Trent's non-Troubled school used to single out the kids with a Trouble. Bree stood abruptly. "Do you think we _asked_ for this?"

Trent smirked, unfazed. "No, but you deserve it, cupcake."

Bree looked about ready to claw his eyes out, but Chase held her back. Unfortunately, no one was there to hold Adam back.

Adam stood, grabbing the table and pulling it off the ground even though it was bolted to the floor. He threw it at Trent and his friends. Trent ducked, and his friends scattered. When they turned back to look at the three, their expressions had changed from smug to scared. "Let's get away from these freaks!" Trent said. He ran, and his friends followed. After that, there was silence.

Everyone was staring at Adam, Bree, and Chase. It was like time had stopped. The three stared back, embarrassed. Then, they did the smart thing and ran out of there too.


End file.
